Toilet cleaning and deodorizing dispensers typically include a water soluble material formed into a tablet or into a cartridge. The tablet is usually hung from the side wall of the toilet bowl or tank. When placed in the toilet bowl, the cleaning and deodorizing tablet is attached to the top side wall of the toilet bowl by a supporting means, such as wires. When the toilet is flushed and the tank is refilling with water, some water passes over the bowl side wall mounted tablet and dissolves some of the cleaning and deodorizing material into the toilet bowl. Since the cleaning and deodorizing tablet must be capable of dissolving quickly due to the short time in which water passes over the tablet as the tank refills with water, such tablets get used quickly. This requires the frequent replacement of the tablet. Since the tablet is located in the toilet bowl, manually replacement can be messy and undesirable.
In addition, cleaning and deodorizing agents in the cleanser tablets for the dispenser may, for example, contain chemicals which are harmful upon direct contact with human skin and eyes. Replacement cleanser tablets which are commonly sold separately require the user to make direct contact with the tablets when they are removed from their packaging to be mounted inside a toilet bowl, and with old tablets inside a toilet bowl that are mostly dissolved and are being replaced. In addition, such cleanser tablets are often brightly colored, typically blue or green, and may tempt younger children to touch or even ingest the cleaning agent, especially since they are mounted inside a toilet bowl where a child can see and touch them. Further, these prior art toilet cleaning and deodorizing dispensers typically require that the user purchase the cleanser/deodorizer tablets from the manufacturer of the dispenser.
Further, prior art toilet cleanser and deodorizer dispensers typically only use cleanser and deodorizer material that are only obtained from the manufacturer of the dispenser. As a result the cost of the cleanser and deodorizer material is usually somewhat costly.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a toilet cleanser and deodorizer dispenser of which the cleaning and/or deodorizing material never needs to be touched during un-packaging, and during installation, replacement or removal, and which is not readily accessible to children. In addition, there is a need in the art for a toilet cleanser and deodorizer dispenser that will readily utilize and function with cleaning and deodorizing materials available from many sources.